MADAMI
by seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro
Summary: Three new mutants join the XMen. They are just the poeple they need to help them beat magneto, and the XMen have just what the three need to beat the docotr who experimented on them. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. i suc at summarys.


**new story for me. I have asked permission and been granted permission by Momo Da Homo to use two of her characters from one of her xmen evolution stories. so i will be borrowing data, and madhatter. Mime is my character as she once said in her story. so please enjoy.**

**MADAMI**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM XMEN EVOLUTION, I DO OWN MIME, THIS STORY, THIS PLOT, AND MOMODAHOMO OWNS DATA AND MADHATTER. ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER #1 WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?**

It was a normal day at the xavier institute...well, as normal as the day can get...when a certain mutant decided to wonder off grounds and skip the morning training.

"Ah, it feels so nice to enjoy the morning for once." Kurt smiled as he walked through the city park.

He had decided to skip lessons this morning for reasons he much rather not discuss, but here's a flashback anyways.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Watch it Kurt!" Jean yelled as she rushed down the hallways._

_"Sorry!" Kurt called after her picking himself up off the floor he had been knocked down on._

_"Come on blueboy, move it! We're gonna be late!" Rogue called out._

_Kurt however decided to take his time. Afterall, there was plenty of time before training. It was when he reached the hallway to the training room that he decided to skip._

_"I can't believe nightcrawler! Why does the professor insist on us having to train with him anyways? He's such a goof off!" Kitty said aggrivattedly._

_"Come on Kitty, take it easy." Spike voiced._

_'At leats soemone's on my side.' Kurt thought to himself hidden behind the corner._

_"It's not his fault he's an idiot." Spike laughed._

_This sent all the other X-Men into a fit of laughter._

_"Still though, we have to be nice guys." Rogue said._

_"Yeah, cuz he's way too touchy about being blue and fuzzy." Jean laughed._

_"Ugh! I still won't touch him. It grosses me out. I mean, it is kinda pathetic that he's always gotta hide his true appearance." Kitty giggled._

_That was all Kurt could take, so he bamfed out of there._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the wierdest thing.

**1**"Atad, erehw si ti ew era desoppus ot eb?" A girls voice said in a warbled way.

"The Xavier institute. He called for us for some reason. We should be there in fifteen minutes if we continue on this route." An older boys voice said in a very monotonuse way.

Kurt continued to watch until he saw whose faces belonged to those voices. It turned out that the boy's voice belonged to a handsome seventeen year old boy with chin length brown hair and the most peculiar looking eyes. They were two shades of red, dark and light, but they looked like a scanner, sort of a computerish look.

And the girl was seventeen as well, with knee length hair, black with white streaks all through it. She had one eye that was all black except for the white pupil, and one completely white eye except for the black pupil.

"Excuse me." Kurt said nervously.

"Yes?" The boy asked.

"Did you say you were looking for the Xavier institute?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." The boy said blankly.

Kurt told the boy he knew where it was, and that he himself atteneded the school. So the boy and girl followed Kurt to the manor. Kurt called the institute to let Xavier know that two possibly new students were with him, and said they were supposed to meet him.

**AT THE INSTITUTE**

"Charles. I don't trust them." Wolverine wasted no time in saying loudly.

"You have no need to worry Logan. I tracked them down myself. They are trust worthy." Xavier assured him.

"Proffesor, are they mutants too?" Kitty asked nervously staring at the girl with black and white hair.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and no. They do indeed have mutant powers, but...well, it's up to them to explain." Xavier said politely.

"It is nice to finally meet you." The boy said nodding to Xavier.

"And you as well. Please...since we have a bit of curiousity flowing throughout the room. Will you introduce yourselfs?" Xavier said akwardly looking around at the gathered students that included Kitty, Scott, Jean, Spike, Kurt, and Rogue.

"As you wish. My name is Data, and this-" Data was cut short.

"She can introduce herself." Wolverine growled.

Data stared at him for a moment, he loked down to see the girl had a pleading look in her eye saying she did not want to do this. But Data nodded his head and gave her a small nudge to say it was alright.

**2**"Ym eman si emiM." The girl spoke in the same slightly warbled voice that Kirk had heard before.

"What the hell?" Wolverine asked stunned.

**3**"I nac ylon kaeps sdrawkcab." The girl said.

"Did anyone understand that?" Wolverine asked.

"She said, 'My name is Mime.' And she also said, 'I can only speak backwards.'" Data said.

"So you translate for her I presume." Xavier asked politely.

"That is correct." Data said.

"So, may I ask a few things? One, you said there were three of you, where is your third?" Xavier asked.

"Right here old man." Came a girls voice from behind Data and Mime.

Out of nowhere appeared a girl with short black and green hair, wearing a tophat, pinstriped pants, and a black vest. She had one green eye, and one blue eye.

"And you are?" Wolverine asked getting his claws out.

"The MadHatter, at your service." The girl bowed with a malicious grin.

"Why didn't we see you come in?" Wolverine asked.

"My special powers sir." The girl smiled and saluted.

"Which is?" He growled at her.

"My secret." The girl smiled pressing her index finger gently to her lips.

The kids were all shocked, no one ever talked like that to wolverine. But then again, no one really knew theses kids.

"Thats a very good question Logan, What are your powers?" Xavier asked.

"I am a human computer, I know anything, and everything." Data said.

"And I pressume the aftermath was...well...your arms and eyes." Xavier said.

"You are correct." Data said.

"And her power?" Wolverine growled at Mime.

Data looked at Mime and she nodded. "Try to attack her." Data said calmly.

"My pleasure." Wolverine smiled getting his claws out and running full force across the room towards her.

She merely put up one hand, "Wall." She said soflty. No sooner had she said it that Wolverine was stopped dead in his tracks from running smack into an invisable wall.

"What the hell! I thought she can only speak backwards!" Wolverine yelled in frustration getting up and feeling for the wall that was now gone.

"She can only speak normally when using her powers." Data said.

"Another aftermath?" Xavier asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Data said.

There were now many questions going through the entrance hall as everyone was curious as to what they were speaking of and why they were even here.

"I called them here. Data picked up on Cerebro's signal and managed to send a message to me. He needed my help to escape from where Mime, the Madhatter, and himself were trapped. And seeing as how we desperately need thier help, I agreed to let them come and stay with us." Xavier said.

There was an instant uproar with the students over this one.

"Shame on you. We apologize for the childrens behavior, please feel welcomed." Storm said politely to the new omers and xmen.

**4**"Knaht uoy." Mime said.

"She says, 'Thank you.' " Data translated.

"While your here you will have to attend school i'm afraid. So I'll come up with false names-" Xavier tried only to have Data cut him off.

"I will be producing our alias' thank you anyway." Data said.

"Alright then. I'll have you signed in before tommorrow. You must all be tired, so i'll show you to your rooms and we'll be seeing you three in the morning." Xavier said and led the way.

They went down numerous hallways until they came to one with light green walls, and three doors on each wall.

"Now the girls can either have thier own rooms or share one. You may pick which ever one you feel you like most." Xavier smiled and opened the door that would be one or both of the girls room.

MadHatter wasted no time in rushing into the room and looking about the room mumbling to herself about what she could do to it. Mime however clung onto Data's sleeve.

"Would you like your own room?" Xavier asked her.

**5**"Atad, uoy dias ew dluow ton eb tilps pu." Mime said looking up at Data who was a good four inches taller then she.

"Plans change. It's not splitting up. We merely have seperate rooms." Data said in his expressionless tone.

**6**"Tub ouy desimorp!" Mime said with an angry look.

Data had no response. Xavier looked at them for a moment.

"Pardon me if i'm being rude, but what seems to be the problem?" Xavier asked.

"She seems to think that becuase we will have seperate rooms that the three of us are splitting up permanantly." Data said.

"Well let me assure you that no one here will try to split you three up. If you'd like the rooms on each wall connect to the other. So you can all have your own rooms, yet in a way still be together." Xavier said with a smile.

Mime only clung tighter to Data's sleeve. He looked at her for a moment then nodded his head.  
"That is what we will do then." He said.

This seemed to brighten up Mime considerably. She had a slight grin, which was a lot for her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So what exactly happened to them Charles?" Logan asked.

Storm, Wolverine, and proffesor Xavier were gathered in a private den to discuss thier new team mates/students.

"It seems that when they were very young thier parents all dropped them off with a doctor, and he performed experiments on them to see how thier powers worked. He recently gained enough trust in them to not lock them in thier rooms, so they ran to me for refuge. Data is dead set on fixing them." Xavier explained.

"Well, what happened to them that needs to be reversed?" Storm asked.

"Data's mutant power is being a human computer pretty much, the doctor actually added computer parts to him, they blend in well with his skin, but, he also removed the part of his brain that lets him know he's human. Hence why he speaks the way he does, he knows he is human, but he doesn't feel human. All's Data has to do is push a certain part of his arm's and a computer screen and keyboard pop out. And his eyes can see like a normal human, but they also scan everything and put it into his memory." Xavier sighed.

"Bastard!" Logan growled.

"MadHatter, well, he did experiments with her mutant power, which is being an illusionist, she can make any illusion for any person. That's why we didn't see her come in, she made it seem to the rest of us that she was not here at all. Well, during one experiment to make the illusion's more powerful, something in her brain snapped. She's not insane, but she cannot control the insane like acts, and she can't sleep well. She cannot tell the differance between a dream, or her own illusion." Xavier said.

"And the other kid?" Logan asked.

"Ah yes, Mime. Well, as you witnessed first hand Logan, her power is that of a Mime. All's she has to do is say the word and it will be mimicked into invisable reality. Well, the doctor did an experiment on her, seeing as her power is used with her voice, to increase the waves of her speech, and like all the others the experiment backfired, so now she speaks backwards. The poor girl. I don't even have anything to help translate her speech." Xavier said rubbing his temples.

"Alright.The kids are welcome. They are going to help us with Magneto, and training the other punks. I suppose we can help find a way to help them." Logan sighed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ah Data, just the person I wanted to see. Have you come up with names for everyone?" Xavier asked.

"Yes. My name will be-"Data stopped as he realized Mime was tugging on his shirt sleeve.

She handed him a piece of paper, he just stared at it for a moment, but then nodded his head. "Thank you." He said.

"My name will be Damian Avel." Data read of the paper.

"You pick that one out Mime?" Yawned MadHatter as she walked into the room dressed in semi descent clothing for school, she still wore the top hat.

Mime nodded as a slight pink color came to her cheeks, but left just as quickly as it had come.

"Whats my name Data my man?" MadHatter asked in a gangsta voice.

"Since you have a thing for German, your new name shall be Adalia Kimi, I thought you might find that humerous." Data said monotonously.

MadHatter started laughing hard.

"Why is that humerous?" Xavier asked.

"Becuase, Adalia means god is my refuge, and Kimi means she who is without equal." Madhatter laughed.

**7**"Ahahahahah." Mime laughed cutely. Even her laugh was backwards.

"And your new name will be Pandora Rain." Data said to Mime.

Once again Mime had a slight color in her pale cheeks that vanashed in seconds as she nodded.

"Okay then. Your scheduales have been set up so that You and Mime will share all classes, seeing as only you can translate for her." Xavier told Data.

And then it was off to school for the first time for all three of the new mutants.

**Ok I know that was wierd and all, but what did you think? Give me honost answers kk? Oh and here are the translations of Mime . Please review. No flames though please, if you didn't like it just say you didn't like it, there is no need to be rude.**

**1"Data, where is it we are supposed to be?"**

**2 "My name is Mime."**

**3 "I can only speak backwards."**

**4 "Thank you."**

**5 "Data, you said we would not be split up."**

**6 "But you promised!"**

**7 "Hahahahaha."**


End file.
